


Mafia Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Mafia Love

Bluu was a painter in Venice,Italy. Her business was making portraits for costumors just to make ends meet plus food and art supplies. Sometimes her work is great...  
"Hey!,"a customer yells,"Thats not what i look like! What kinda joke are you playing?!"  
And sometimes not so good. The customer snatched her money and shoved the painting back to a frowning Bluu.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leonardo strolled in the crowd under the sun.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana was working at a bar as a bartender. You usually served the mafia that came in everyday.

Mikey who was the concierge to the don Leo went to stop by Bluu's painting place to request a painting of him.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu grumbled as the woman stomped away, " But it's exactly you..."

Leo headed to the bar he usual visits for a drink or discussion but when he entered, never had he seen a girl like Dana nor how beautiful she was.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana smiled at him and walked over to him.  
"Hello sir how may I help you?"

Mikey walked into her place and smiled at her.  
"Hello there. I'd like to request a painting done of me."  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Instantly, she made her best customer service smile as usual with a nod. "Please have a seat, " she said as she gestured him to another chaur beside her.

He was almost caught off guard but gather himself to answer,"Yes I would to have red wine please."  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana said coming right up and went to go get it.

Mikey nodded and sat down in the chair.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu began her usual strokes and made the head,face and shoulders. Now there was the coloring. As she dunk her brush in water she stared at Mikey and how handsome he was.

Leo sat down and waited.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana came back and gave it to him.  
"Here you are sir."

Mikey patiently stood still not moving at all.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders It took less than a half hour for Bluu to finally complete the piece. She picked up the painting then said,"That will be 10$ please."  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Thank you,"Leo smiled before he sipped.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed and smiled back at him then walked away.

Mikey handed her $500.   
"Keep it. It's yours and please can you come with me?"  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was confused at such amount but then she cocked and eyebrow along with a, "Why?"

"Tell me,"he asked,"How long until your off?"  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "I get off now why?" Dana asked him.

"Because I want you. I really like you."  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Her face twisted in disgust. "Look here kind,sir,"she started," This is not how i run my business!" She tossed the money back to him before splashing paint filled water at him. Quickly she grabbed her equipment before storming off.

"I'd like take you out ," he answered.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "I can't. I already have a boyfriend."

Mikey growled and went after her.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu can hear running heading towards her and to her horror Mikey was closer. She tossed her equipment at him then made a mad dash.

"Consider it as a friendly dinner,"he suggested.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana shook her head no and walked away.

Mikey growled running after her.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo sighed then reach in his pocket to tip her as he stood. "Well don't forget this,"he said pulling out a 100 dollar bill.

In a frantic panic she leaped off a bridge and landed onto a city boat.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana sighed took it nodded and left walking back home.

Mikey sighed and hailed his driver.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Just around the corner a blur of a shadow block the setting sun and sprayed something in Dana's face which knocked her out. "Sorry Dana,"Leo said catching her," But i hardly take no for an answer. "

When Bluu thought the coast was clear she jumped out again to a walkway  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana was out in his arms.

Mikey sighed going back home.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Frown grew back on her face as Bluu headed home. Great, i lost my stuff and I barely have enough money to replace them! She shouted in her mind. Guess I should've hit and run with that money...  
She hugged herself and looked down ather walking feet in heavy gloom.

He found his ride and gently placed her in there before getting in. He ordered the driver his destination and they headed to his home.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana soon woke up.  
"What the hell? Let me go!"

Mikey smelled her scent and followed it grabbed her and brought her back to his place.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo was already pinning her down in a large royal blue bed in a dark bedroom. His tongue slowly licked his lips as his lustful eyes fed at the sight of her features.

All the way she kicked and screamed at him.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana started to cry.  
"Please sir I don't want this! I'm already taken!"

Mikey smirked bringing her to his room tying her to his bed and started nipping her neck.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "No! Please let me go!,"Bluu yelled,"I don't want this!!" She twist and squirmed under him.

"But he doesn't have to know," he smiled deviously as he crawled over her. His hands start rubbing her body ready to expose her skin to him  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana shivered in fear and in pleasure. She started to moan.

Mikey stroked her cheek with his gloved hand.  
"Relax baby you'll enjoy it."  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Scare shook her body as well as forming tears into her eyes.

"See? Your body is telling me otherwise, Tesoro,"he grinned.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana started to cry pushing him off of her.

Mikey started nipping her shoulders.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders But it was no use since Leo only pressed himself onto her more. In the process, he crashed his lips against hers molding them together in different angles in order to savor her. 

She squeaked then hissed at the waves of sensation rippling through her skin.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned into the kiss as her struggles died down. She knew she couldn't fight him.

Mikey ripped off her clothes rubbing his gloved hands all over her body sucking on a nipple swirling his tongue around the bud pinching the other one.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She yelped and bit her lips to prevent a moan.

Leo made this opportunity to began peppering kisses down her throat. During the process he tore down her clothes just to reveal her more.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana let another moan and gasped when he did that. She tried covering herself.

Mikey switched nipples giving attention to the other one as well.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders This made her back arch and her breath to exhale with a shutter before it finally form into moans.

"No need to be shy, Cuore mio,"Leo saidas he stopped her," You are very lovely beneath all those clothes." To show his appreciation, he puts on her perky mounds of flesh into his mouth to taste giving it a suck and curious lick from the rosy bud.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana mewled arching her back putting her nipple into his mouth more.

Mikey traveled down nipping and sucking on her stomach.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He gave it a gentle bite before abandoning the bud to give the other the same treatment. The tip of his tongue flicking the hardening bud several times then tug it between his teeth. 

She watches anxiously and only spoke with moans instead of words.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana screamed in pleasure arching her back again as her body gave into the euphoria.

Mikey sucked on her rose then rubbed it with a gloved thumb as he then parted her labia and her folds and rubbed along her inner walls.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo smirked as he could feel the wetness below. He released the rosy bud to plant more kisses down her body before reaching her virgin region. 

She threw her head back and gripped the sheets as her legs trembled at his actions. Never had she ever experience something this good.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana unknowingly started to cum as her virgin walls were begging him to be inside her.

Mikey scissored her then massaged her core feeling her getting wet as her juices coated his gloved fingers.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders But Leo wanted to tease her a little more. Her moans were already misoc to his ears.

Bluu's body nearly thrusted to his fingers .  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana threw her head back and whimpered.  
"Please stop! I don't want this!" she sobbed.

Mikey locked up her juices as he slid his tongue inside lapping along her velvety folds.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Aah!,"she cried, " Ooh!"

He ignored her as slipped into her folds. During the process he pressed his thumb on her clit before lapping at it.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned and blushed as her body was reaching its peak.

Mikey lapped at her g spot then pulled down his pants and rammed inside her really fast.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Finally Bluu's words were able to roll out of her lips as she cried "Stop! I had enough!" The pain from her inexperienced virginity droved her into a bit of a panic. Her legs kick at his hips to push him off and her hands clawed at his shoulders. Her moans were now mixed with screams. 

His tonuge stoke her hidden jewel deeper as well his two fingers punchering in her wound with tormenting digits.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana let out a scream of pain and moans of pleasure as she reached her peak orgasming on his fingers.

Mikey stroked her cheek whispering sweet things into her ears and slammed into her slowly and gently.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Her legs and hands came to a hault as the sudden pleasure surfaces that made moan more loudly now.

He purred as greedily licked it off his fingers. " You taste delicious ,tesoro," he answered gazing up to her with lustful eyes. His rod was already hardening but he made sure not to leave the rest of her sweetness so he swallowed more from her core before he had the chance to do his next act.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed in embarrassment and looked away from him still trying to get up and get out of there.

Mikey increased his pace gripping her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers growling.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu klung to the pillows behind again as she braced herself for another orgasm. "I'm...I'm cumming, "she choked out,"I'm cumming!"

Leo grip was still strong as he held her legs before entering her core.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
"Get outta me! It hurts!"

Mikey hit her g spot as he reached his peak filling her up with his seed.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo returned his lips to hers again in order to distract her fron the pain. He also drew his tongue into her mouth.

Bluu had to arch her back again as her climax rolled over her.  
6 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana started to moan into the kiss and moaned in pleasure.

Mikey pulled out of her panting.  
6 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders The darkness started to cloud Bluu's vision. All she could do was whimper then pass out in sweat   
His breath was hard and fast as it brushed on her face. It was intoxicating to feel such warm and delicious pleasure wrapped in one like Dana's wall closing on his throbbing rod.  
5 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana mewled and whimpered arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Mikey nuzzled her neck churring as he put the blankets over them.  
5 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She groaned in her sleep. 

Leo stiffened as his end was near then grunt and bursts hus seeds into her.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana reached her peak orgasming around him moaning.

Mikey closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo collasped beside her in sweat and breath.   
Instantly he was asleep with his arms laced around her shoulders. 

The next sunlight that shone Bluu's face woke her up to realize she wasn't in her room. Her face was frighten as she looked around the room but when her eyes found Mikey lying next to her face twisted to rage. She stretched out her hand above her head before bring it down across his face hard.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana woke up the next morning and got out of his grasp pushing him off the bed growling at him.

Mikey growled at her as he held his reddened cheek.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Te lo meriti bastardo!,"she yelled at him,"You deserve it bastard!" She rushed off the bed bare naked and wandering around the floor for her missing clothes.

Leo woke up with a grunt once he met the floor.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Let me go you fuckin rapist! I'm outta here!" Dana yelled looking for her clothes.

Mikey growled again and tried to grab her.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Get the hell away from me!,"she cried. The lamp was the closet to reach so she grabbed and tossed it at him.

"You i can't do that,"he growled,"You are mine now. "  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "No I'm not yours! Just let me leave!"

Mikey dodged it and tied her up.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She screamed since it was all she could do hoping that someone nearby would hear. 

"I can't, Cuore mio," Leo answered,"You soon might carry my child."  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana sighed looking away from him.  
"Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Mikey smirked and bit her neck marking her as his mate.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Her cries cut off when it made her yelp.

His arms slowly wrapped around as his s poke,"Because I'm in love with you and i want you to carry ny offspring. "  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed and squeaked.  
"B-but I don't want kids yet!" 

Mikey lapped up the blood that started to form.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Softly she sobbed. 

"You have no choice,"he said leaning in," But don't worry, I'll take good care of you two. " He h eld her face with one hand before kissing her lips.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned into the kiss and soon bit his lip causing it to bleed growling at him.

Mikey pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "L-let me go,"she cried softly, her anxiety lead her to tear up more. 

He hissed but gladly did the same.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana winced in pain and she slapped him.

Mikey rubbed her hips cooing to her.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She was able to grip at his hands to tear then away from her but they remain still.

"Lets not get rough now,"he smirked  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana looked away from him and sighed.

Mikey went to go get her some food locking the door.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu continued to sob while cluchting on to herself.   
She gave her neck another bite before he fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana took this chance to get up get dressed and left going back to her place.

Mikey came back with food for her unlocking the door.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She didn't bother to look up.

Leo stopped her before she could exit the room. "I figured you run off,"he said as he slammed her against the wall,"i guess i should've fucked you harder where you can't get up"  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana winced and groaned in pain. She started to cry.  
"Please just let me go! I don't wanna be with you!" she sobbed.

Mikey gave her her food and told her to eat.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He held her chin with devious look on his face. "Didn't enjoy the the fun we had?"

Bluu cautiously took the meal into her mouth as she was ordered. As much as she was in grief to eat, she didn't want to know what this personal was capable of.  
3 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana shook her head no shaking in fear.

Mikey watched her eat as he smirked.  
3 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders This made her uneasy but she obeyed and ate with a blank stare on the floor. 

"Bugia,"he muttered with a slight shook of his head. He drew her back onto the bed  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana sighed and looked away from him as she started to cry again.

Mikey watched her intently then took her plate once she was done eating.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "I'm going to bring you something to eat,"he said,"Don't worry i won't do anything to you yet."

Her palms rest on one knee that was across on the bed. She kept this stance awkardly and waited nervously with silence  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana cried and nodded looking out the window as it started to rain.

Mikey came back and walked over to her going onto the bed and kissing her cheek.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She flinched. 

Leo disappeared out the door with door shut and the lock clicked behind it.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana stopped crying and looked out the window and started to sing.

Mikey stroked her cheek with a gloved hand and picked her up taking her to his bathroom.  
"Time to get cleaned up darling."  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu blushed. Exposing her body under the sunlight in the bathroom around him scared her. She didn't know what to do or say. Because all she could do was twitch and no words came out except small noises.

The walls were thin enough for Leo to hear and smiled to himself faintly as he prepared breakfast.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana soon sang herself to sleep. She got under the covers.

Mikey took her clothes off and his and turned on the water and started washing her body.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Just when Leo brought the food he notice she was asleep. He sighed and set the tray down on the nightstand.  
Bluu tried shielding her already invaded private parts now that gold streaks of the sun licked at her body through the window.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana soon woke up and started to eat looking up at him.

Mikey washed her hair then washed his body grinding up against her.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He kept his gaze into the pools of her blue eyes.

She gasped and her body stiffened  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana soon finished eating.  
"Can I at least get my clothes from my apartment?"

Mikey turned off the water set her down and dried her off.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "I can buy you better ones," he replied. 

"Please let me go,"she muttered.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana sighed and nodded.  
"Does this mean I can't work anymore?"

Mikey got dressed shaking his head no.  
"I can't. You're mine now."  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She sighed and shook her head before gaze back into his eyes. "I could be pregnant,"she said,"I need to know what to do."

"A job won't be necessary,"he answered, "Now that you are pregnant. "  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana glared at him.  
"Why'd you wanna get me pregnant?"

Mikey nodded and told her what she needed to do.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Its complicated in my mating season,"he said,"But what matter is you and the child."

She listen but a small frown remain on her face.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen 'But I don't want the child!"

Mikey pulled her onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She whimpered. 

A frown grew on his face.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana ignored him looking away from him.

Mikey nuzzled the back of her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "At first it was because of my mating season,"he started," But now it matters alot that i have you forever and to seal it with a child. But if you don't want to keep it and leave then go ahead."  
She sighed as she squirmed in his hold.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana looked at him and sighed.  
"I would never kill a child. I-I'll stay," she muttered blushing.

Mikey looked at her stroking her cheek.  
"Please stay with me? I love you baby."  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders His calm smile did not return as he stared down at her. "Another thing,"Leo said holding her face,"If i can't make you happy then I can't be with you."

"W-we only met,"she replied  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "But I don't know you yet. Let's take the time to get to know each other better," Dana said.

Mikey sighed.  
"I know but you're my mate and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu blushed and a smile merely crept.

"Alright," he said,"Its fine by me. "  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed and smiled at him.

Mikey hugged her close to him.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Surprisingly Bluu accepted his embrace by holding his shoulders and rest her head on her right knuckle. 

Leo smile grew back this time. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "L-Leo I want you right now!" Dana said blushing.

Mikey pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Their gap was filled now that Bluu was closer and rested better on his shoulder.

Leo was stun by her request for about a few seconds before his eyes softened. Without any hesitation he took her below him on the bed so that he was on top of her.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed looking up at him.

Mikey made hickies on the back of her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He stared down at her eyes and said,"I thought you want to take this slow?"

Bluu replied with a hum laced around the edge  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen "Yeah but I want you right now," Dana said blushing.

Mikey nipped and sucked on the back of her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He smirked then bent down and trace his tongue on her lips before slipping it into her mouth.

She sighed which now were faint moans.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned sucking on his tongue french kissing him.

Mikey traced and nipped kisses down her back and spine.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo nearly bit her lips as his tongue slither deeper between their make out session. 

She chuckled softly at the tickling sensation.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana mewled wrestling with his tongue.

Mikey groped her butt cheeks roughly.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders He began grinding her once he could savor her .

Bluu squeaked  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana whimpered blushing.

Mikey rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Leo broke the kiss to send multiple kisses to her face.

"Mmm,"Bluu started  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana giggled blushing as he did that.

Mikey made hickies on her nips nipping and sucking her flesh.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders When he found her ear he gave it a tug between his tormenting nibbles then traced his tongue around the shell. 

She moan some more, this time with her claws scraping at his plasteron chest.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned and shivered in delight.

Mikey nipped and sucked on her inner thighs.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders As her back return to the cool sheets of the bed she pressed it deeper with her eyes sealed shut. 

His lips traveled down her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen A chill went down Dana's spine and she moaned.

Mikey groped her butt cheeks firmly and roughly.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders She gasped but chuckled softly afterwards.

He reached her throat and made it pass her collarbone.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana whimpered arching her back.

Mikey slapped her cheeks hard and fast.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders "Oh!,"she cried.

He bit down when he met her chest again.  
2 weeks ago

Carrie Olsen Dana winced and moaned in pain.

Mikey flipped her over making hickies on her butt cheeks.  
2 weeks ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu was shocked with this. She whined hopelessly for mercy clawing at the sheets. Her tail twitched and stiffened under him.

He latched oneof the buds between his teeth nibbling and tracing a circle around it with his tongue before savoring the whole thing in his mouth again.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned and mewled holding his head closer to her chest.

Mikey flipped her neck over onto her back and he rubbed her hips.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders He gave the rosy bud a final lick from the tip of his tongue before leaving it to give the next one the same treatment. 

Her breath exhale and inhale with moans and sighs. Bluu's hands were now resting on his chest  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana shuddered in delight and gripped his shoulders moaning.

Mikey nipped her ear as he stroked her cheek lovingly.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Her moans were music to Leo's ears like her song. As he sucked her harder, his shaft grew harder as well.

She rested her head to the side to grant his wish for more access as she focused on her breathing. Her hands remain brushing at his rippled chest.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana mewled and whimpered arching her back as a chill went up her spine.

Mikey moved his lips to her neck to suck a very large hickey on her neck.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Her breath still shuddered at his touch. Bluu scraped his lower plastron until her hands met a hard length. 

Leo smirked at her action. He finally released her with a few flicks of his tongue on her nipple before moving up to kiss her.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him passionately rubbing his plastron.

Mikey grew hard as his erection became more noticeable. He sucked some more large hickies on her shoulders and on her neck.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Her hands soon latched on to it feeling it throb at her touch.

He slowly grinded at her. His hard member rubbing at her crotch. After a few bites in the kiss he abandoned her lips then reached down her womanhood to stoke her now soaked folds.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana started becoming wet and she moaned and just wanted him inside her already.

Mikey growled and churred at her touch wanting more.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu stared at him surprisingly she liked the way his face looks now. She gave his erection a curious tug.

Leo added another finger to finish penetrating her digits.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana came all over his fingers as she reached her peak mewling.

Mikey chirped and pulled down his pants rubbing his crotch against her flower.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Leo savored it greedily. He switched his fingers with his shaft now shoving himself into her core.

She gripped it again staring at his large rod tgen back to his eyes. Her eyes were full of lust as his is  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Mikey rammed himself inside her really fast groaning at how tight she felt.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders She hissed and scratched his waist gripping at it with fear as if she'll splita apart. Bluu held her breath then exhale with a shuddering breath as she cried.

He pumped her deeply holding the back of her head staring deeply into her eyes.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana stared into his eyes as well as she arched her back moaning.

Mikey stroked her cheek shushing her as he increased his pace.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Her last cries were whines until she felt him hitting a familiar spot that started to drove on the edge again. Bluu held him as close as she can as her climax was near.

Leo thrusted faster.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana groaned gripping his shoulders shuddering in delight.

Mikey hit her g spot pounding her core.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Loads of Bluu's moans were followed. "Mikey...Mikey hurry!," she whispered in his ear,"I w-want us... to come together... please!" It was killing hold herself from releasing what her body craves.

Leo's tongue dipped in her slightly open mouth then traced towards her neck. His ending was near.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned shuddering in pleasure as she reached her peak and came all around him.

Mikey orgasmed filling her up with his seed as he growled.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu arched her back as she came at the exact moment Michaelangelo climaxed.

Leo wasn't far behind to release. He growled as filled her up.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana moaned blushing then panted looking up at him.

Mikey moaned pulling out of her panting as he nuzzled her neck and churred.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu tried recovering her breath but never bother to let go of him. Her chest rose and fell with her heart beating rapidly. 

"Damn," he muttered, "You feel so good."  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed stroking his cheek.  
"You can pull out of me now you know."

Mikey cuddled against her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him and fell asleep.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders He did as he wishes crashing down on his side next to her before drawing her into his arms. 

When she caught her breath, Bluu was already asleep.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Dana blushed and nuzzled his neck.  
"I love you Leo."  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders "Love you too, "he answered. He pecked her forehead before retreating to sleep.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Can we do a time skip to where they give birth? Then end the rp?  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Alright  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen Cool 

Months later Dana was in the middle of giving birth and pushed out two baby girls.

Mikey was with his girlfriend and he smiled at her looking at her.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Bluu blushed and focused on her stomach which slightly poked at her palm as continued rubbing.  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders Leo was there by her side comforting her and the children.  
5 days ago

Carrie Olsen "Leo we have two beautiful baby girls," Dana said to him crying.

Mikey looked at her kissing her cheek softly.  
"Are you pregnant baby?"  
5 days ago

Kiki Sanders "Yes,"she nodded slightly then blushed.

"They are beautiful, "he said before planting a kiss on her lips,"You've done well." He then kissed the two little foreheads of his new baby girls.  
5 days ago  
◥  
Carrie Olsen Dana held them and she was happy she got a new family.

Mikey grinned widely and hugged her happily.

The End


End file.
